Pirate
The pirate is a playable character in hero siege that uses a dual pistol to defeat her enemies. Base Stats * Damage: 20-25 **Each point adds ~2.66 to min and 4 to max damage. * Mana: 258 **Each point adds 8 mana. * Damage Reduction: 0.30% **Each point adds 0.30% reduction. * Health: 500 **Each point adds 36 health. Skills Level 1 * Pillage: Attacks have a chance to drop gold from enemies struck. ** 1% chance per skill level. * X marks the spot: Lays down a cross which will cause a chain explosion when coming in contact with enemies. There is no limit as to the number of Xs that can be placed at once. ** Damage: 450 base damage + 200 × skill level + 100 × Pillage skill level. Level 12 * Bomb Barrage: Throws three patterns of bombs around her, in a small, then medium, then large circle. ** Damage: Each bomb - 12 per pattern - deals 250 base damage + 100 × skill level + 0.5 × Energy × skill level. * Cannonball: Has a chance to spawn a cannonball alongside the regular attack at. Cannonball is not stopped by normal obstacles or enemies. ** Chance & damage: 1% chance × skill level. 300 base damage + 150 × skill level + 0.5 × Strength × skill level. Level 24 * Anchor Hook: Pulls an enemy to the Pirate and stuns it. Hook doesn't fire if there are no enemies on map, but otherwise always fires towards closest enemy. Hook reaches approximately the height of the screen. ** Stun & damage: 3.00 sec + 0.05 sec × skill level. 850 base damage + 350 × skill level + 0.5 × Strength × skill level. Level 36 * Explosive Bullets: Pirates bullets have a chance of exploding when they disappear (either by striking a wall, enemy, or maximum range). Though it only explicitly says bullets, the pirate's parrot appears to benefit from this skill as well. ** Chance & damage: 1% × skill level. 300 base damage + 150 × skill level + 0.5 × Energy × skill level. * Kneekap: The Pirates attacks have a chance to maim the target slowing its movement speed drastically. ** Chance to slow is unlisted, but appears to be low - likely 1% per rank. Slow time is 1.17s + ~0.166s. * Rapid Fire: Adds +200 swiftness to the pirate's attacks for 5.42s + 0.083s × skill level. Level 48 * Parrot: Summons a damage dealing Parrot, ir strikes once per second, flies through walls at a constant speed, and is invulnerable. ** Damage: 200 base damage + 100 × skill level + Strength × skill level. Synergies * Mad Bomber : Shoot a cannon ball in all 4 directions with an increased 3x damage. * Land Ahoy : When Anchor Hook hits an enemy it unleashes 15 piercing bullets around with the anchors damage. * Rocket Madness : When rapid fire is active pirate shoots homing rockets with her base damage. Strategy The best strategy for Pirate is to focus on attack speed and cannonball. At skill level 30, the cannonball adds an average of 500 damage per attack - or about 1000 dps... if you calculate only based on the very first enemy struck. By not stopping at the first enemy, the cannonball can strike 5 or 10 enemies at once - which means each cannonball might do 5,000dps - a bit of a ludicrous value, considering the beefiest 90th level enemies only have 10,000 health. You can stack your X-bombs on the pentagram to instantly kill most bosses. Be careful, killing the boss ON the platform can make it difficult to get his item, and this trick doesn't work for Dungeon bosses. However, using Anchor Hook to drag bosses off of their pentagram as they spawn and get killed by X-bombs will make getting their loot easier. Trivia "Shiver me timbers" Category:Character Category:Needs Attention Category:Stats Category:Classes Category:Guide